


What a Way to Go

by Cptnsambucky



Series: Sambucky Bingo 2019 [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sambucky Bingo 2019, Top Sam Wilson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 10:03:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20928422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cptnsambucky/pseuds/Cptnsambucky
Summary: “Trying to have sex this early in the morning, Wilson? At least let me take a piss first."“It’s 11:00, that’s hardly early,” Sam laughs and removes his thumb. “Plus, don’t act like you don’t want to. You’d have us fuck on missions if I allowed it."





	What a Way to Go

**Author's Note:**

> This is the bingo square: Bathroom Sex from the sambucky bingo card.

Sam stretches with a yawn but can’t be bothered to get out of bed just yet, way too comfortable and still a little lazy from sleep. He looks to his right and can’t contain the smile that creeps its way onto his face. 

Bucky is lying on his stomach, drooling onto his pillow with his hair tangled and in his face. Sam snorts quietly and gently moves Bucky’s hair out of his face before placing a gentle kiss on his forehead. He couldn’t help it, Bucky is just so cute like this. Metal arm and all.

Bucky’s eyebrows furrow and his nose twitches. Sam smiles more and places another kiss on his forehead. 

It’s easy to think that Bucky is the one that wakes up early. He is a super soldier after all. Steve wakes up early to run, so does Sam, but Bucky? He hardly gets up before 9:00 these days. It’s supposed to be a lazy kind of day, so Sam decided to sleep in with Bucky for once.

Bucky’s eyebrows furrow more before his eyes finally open. He looks up at Sam and smiles sleepily. “Mornin’.”

“Mornin’. You hungry?” Sam asks and starts playing in Bucky’s hair. 

Bucky closes his eyes and hums. “No. Not now. I wanna stay here for a little while longer.”

Sam cradles Bucky’s face in one hand and rubs his thumb across Bucky’s bottom lip. Bucky sucks Sam’s thumb into his mouth for a few seconds before smiling and laughing.

“Trying to have sex this early in the morning, Wilson? At least let me take a piss first.”

“It’s 11:00, that’s hardly early,” Sam laughs and removes his thumb. “Plus, don’t act like you don’t want to. You’d have us fuck on missions if I allowed it.”

Bucky smirks. “Damn right.”

He then gets up and off the bed and walks to the bathroom, throwing a wink at Sam before making his way to the toilet.

“You could at least close the door,” Sam says while standing up.

“We’re way past that stage of our relationship,” Bucky laughs while relieving himself.

Sam smiles and makes his way over to Bucky, hugging his waist from behind and resting his chin on his shoulder. Bucky looks back at him.

“I need to wash my hands, Sam. Unless you want piss germs all over you.”

“You’re disgusting,” Sam rolls his eyes and lets Bucky’s waist go.

Bucky smirks and washes his hands, keeping eye contact with Sam almost the entire time. Sam walks up behind him and kisses from the nape of his neck to right behind his ear and Bucky bites his lip and moves his head to grant him more access. Bucky turns the water off and quickly dries his hands off with the towel before turning around to face Sam. Sam presses Bucky’s back against the sink and kisses him deeply. Bucky moans and enthusiastically returns the kiss, placing his hands on the sides of Sam’s face. 

Sam hikes Bucky up so that he’s sitting on top of the sink before pulling away. Both men are out of breath and Bucky’s flushed from his face to his chest.

“I’ll be right back. Don’t go anywhere,” Sam says with a smirk. Bucky smirks back.

“I wouldn’t dream of moving.”

Sam goes into the bedroom to retrieve the lube from the bedside drawer and makes his way back to the bathroom in about 5 seconds flat.

“That was quick,” Bucky observes.

“Well, would you rather I take forever?” Sam playfully asks while going up to Bucky and removing his briefs. He tosses them into the hamper.

“No no. Fast is great. Fast is preferred.”

Sam gently pushes Bucky back until his back is leaning on the mirror. He lifts Bucky’s legs over his shoulders before popping open the top to the lube and spreading a generous amount onto his fingers.

Sam puts the bottle of lube beside Bucky and looks him in the eyes. “You ready?” he asks, always asking before they do this. Bucky would find it annoying if he also didn’t find it incredibly sweet and reassuring.

“Yes,” Bucky replies a little too quickly.

Sam smirks and rubs his fingers onto Bucky’s hole before pushing one in. Bucky bites his lip and rests the back of his head on the mirror, watching Sam through hooded eyes. He gives Bucky a few moments to get used to the intrusion before adding another finger. Bucky’s dick is half hard and Sam takes it in hand, pumping slowly to get it to full hardness. 

Bucky moans and spreads his legs to allow Sam more access. Sam starts scissoring his fingers in and out and it’s driving Bucky insane. 

“_Okay_, Sam. I’m ready.”

Sam ignores him. He knows Bucky isn’t ready. Just because he’s a super soldier doesn’t mean he can recklessly get himself hurt. Not on Sam’s watch.

Bucky groans in annoyance and sticks his hand down Sam’s briefs. He fondles Sam’s balls before pulling his cock out and rubbing his thumb across the tip. Sam moans with a laugh and a shake of his head.

“Nice try,” Sam says while inserting a third finger into Bucky, resulting in one of Bucky’s legs twitching and Bucky whimpering.

“Sam, please. I can’t wait anymore. I’m ready, I promise.”

Sam would find Bucky’s whining cute if he wasn’t so turned on. Instead, Sam places a kiss on Bucky’s ankle and gently removes his fingers from his ass. He pushes his underwear down to his ankles and steps out of them before grabbing the lube and squeezing some onto Bucky’s fingers. Bucky grabs Sam’s cock again and Sam groans from how good it feels. Bucky pumps it, fast and hastily, trying to spread the lube as quickly as possible. Sam grabs Bucky’s wrist to stop him.

“Jesus,” Sam says, cock throbbing. “Are you trying to make me blow my load too early?”

Bucky smirks and lets go of Sam’s cock. “No. I’m trying to get fucked. Hurry up, the faucet is digging into my back.”

Sam chuckles and lets go of Bucky’s wrist before grabbing his own cock and gently, slowly, guiding it into Bucky.

Bucky sighs in content. “Finally.”

Sam pushes his cock all the way in until hips meet ass. Bucky is looking at Sam, lips red from biting them, and eyes already glazed over.

“Keep looking at me like that and I’m definitely gonna blow my load early,” Sam states. Bucky smiles lazily and clenches down on Sam’s cock. Sam hisses.

“Go ahead, just don’t stop fucking me afterward.”

Sam laughs, grabs Bucky by the hips, and delivers a hard thrust. “How considerate of you.”

Bucky wraps his arms around the back of Sam’s neck and pulls him even closer, moaning. The movement caused Sam’s cock to shift and hit his prostate. “I try to be.” 

Sam sets a steady pace, hard but slow. Every time Sam thrusts, Bucky’s breaths sound like it’s punched out of him. Bucky grabs his own cock and starts lazily stroking it in time with Sam’s thrusts.

After a while, however, Bucky starts feeling that all-too-familiar heat in his gut. 

Sam has redirected his thrusts to hit Bucky’s prostate every. Single. Time. It’s honestly killing Bucky from the inside out.

“_Oh_, fuck. I’m close, Sam,” Bucky moans.

Sam’s way of answering is burying his face in Bucky’s neck and groaning. His thrusts become erratic and sloppy before Bucky feels Sam release inside of him, warm and wet. Bucky is on the verge of making fun of Sam, something along the lines of ‘_gee whiz, you weren’t joking about finishing early, huh?_’, but Sam suddenly speeds up his thrusts, going faster than he was before.

Bucky jumps at the change of speed and holds onto Sam for dear life, whimpering and breathing hard. He’d be concerned for his own health if he wasn’t on cloud _fucking_ nine right now.

With one hand wrapped around Sam’s neck, and the other on his own cock--and Sam sucking multiple hickies on his neck and shoulder--Bucky jerks himself to completion. Legs shaking, stomach clenching, eyes shut tightly, and come spurting out of his cock like a goddamn water fountain. The noise Bucky makes sounds almost painful as he keeps stroking himself until he can’t physically continue, way too oversensitive. 

Bucky’s legs are only trembling slightly now as he lets out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding and opens his eyes.

Sam is staring down at him with a smile, sweat shining on his chest and eyebrow. Bucky smiles back shyly. Only Bucky would be shy after basically begging to be fucked. 

Bucky lets his legs fall off of Sam’s shoulders and sits up, looking back in the mirror to see an indention where the faucet was pressing into his back. Sam rubs his hand over it and laughs. 

“You weren’t joking about the faucet.”

Bucky laughs too. “No. I wasn’t.”

Sam gently pulls out of Bucky, making Bucky wince, he’s so oversensitive it’s not even funny and walks the short distance to the shower to turn it on. He then walks back over to Bucky and helps him down. Bucky’s legs feel like jelly and there’s definitely come running down his leg, but he’s too sated to care. Bucky steps into the shower, with Sam following close behind, and immediately puts his head under the shower head, mentally thanking Sam for making the temperature of the water cool instead of warm. If he were any hotter he’d combust.

When his hair is thoroughly wet, he turns around to face Sam and places a kiss on his lips. “That was fun.”

Sam laughs. “Yeah, it was.”

A few seconds go by, neither of them saying anything, until Bucky breaks the silence. “Wanna have a quickie in the shower?” he asks, smirking.

“Jesus kid, do you not have a refractory period?”

“Not when I’m horny,” Bucky replies cheekily.

‘_Jesus,_’ Sam thinks, ‘_all this sex is going to kill me one of these days._’

_Oh, but what a way to go._

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr [cptnsambucky](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/cptnsambucky)!


End file.
